¿Bailas?
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Aquella noche de celebración, los dos magos de clase s, tuvieron su primer baile juntos, obtuvieron muchas miradas de los presentes, algunos de los cuales atinaron al pensar que aquel era el primero de muchos. Oneshot. Laxus x Mirajane


**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Pareja:** Laxus x Mirajane

**Nota:** Se ubica en el arco de Juegos mágicos.

* * *

**¿Bailas?**

**.**

**.**

Estaban en los camerinos, esperando la siguiente llamada para el equipo b de Fairy tail. Juvia había desaparecido, Mirajane sospechaba que estaba con el otro equipo o espiándolo. Cana también estaba ausente, robando vino probablemente y Gajeel… estaba casi segura de haberlo visto comiendo hierro de la parte trasera del edificio, seguro tratando de sobreponerse de los mareos tras la prueba de los carruajes. Por eso sólo ella y Laxus esperaban dentro.

Lo miró recordando lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta que él la miraba.

— ¿Por qué esa expresión divertida?— dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Realmente te mareas en vehículos?

El grande y fortachón mago desvió la mirada.

—Te dije que ni lo mencionaras.

La risa de Mira resonó en el sitio aunque trató de evitarlo.

—No puedo imaginarlo.

Laxus trató de verla fastidiado pero no pudo, nadie podía molestarse con Mirajane.

—Lo llevo bastante bien.

La chica se sentó cerca. — ¿Por eso siempre tardas tanto en las misiones? ¿No usas medios de transporte?

Laxus alzó una ceja —No sabía que me tomabas el tiempo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, antes era competitiva. Sí, antes estaba loca por ser la mejor, Laxus fue un objetivo en su camino.

—Caminar es más saludable. — De nuevo ella rió. —Me alegra que eso te divierta.

—Lo siento, sólo… es que eres tú.

— ¿Y qué significa eso?

—Laxus, imponente, fuerte y serio, teniendo mareos como Natsu.

—Oy dije que lo llevaba bastante bien, nunca me veras como Natsu.

—En otras palabras ¿lo disimulas?

Él no contesto y se imaginó a Laxus con su pose "cool" pero por dentro a punto de arrojar el contenido de su estómago. Empezó a reír de nuevo, no sabía que le pasaba, pero no podía controlarse.

Laxus la miró alzando una ceja, antes Mira no se le acercaba mucho y siempre lo veía con recelo, incluso llegó a ganarse miradas de rencor de la amable muchacha, y ahora estaba a su lado riendo relajada.

No supo bien porque lo hizo, tal vez era algo que traía consigo desde hace años, tal vez sólo fue el calor del momento. Se inclinó y tomándola de la barbilla besó su risa silenciándola.

Mirajane abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el contacto, y cuando el chico empezó a mover sus labios contra los suyos sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Era por su magia? No sabía, pero se sorprendió cerrando los ojos y respondiendo el gesto.

Cuando la voz del locutor anunció el regreso de los equipos se separaron mirándose fijamente. Ninguno dijo nada, y cuando los pasos de sus compañeros les llegaron, miraron al frente hundidos en sus pensamientos.

No hablaron de ello de nuevo durante el torneo y parecía un lejano sueño que nunca sucedió. Sin embargo cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos revivía el calor que sintieron sus labios con aquel gesto.

…

La fiesta de celebración por la victoria en los grandes juegos mágicos se llevó a cabo semanas después. El enfrentamiento con los dragones y el caos que reinó por días mantuvo al gremio con las manos llenas. Ahora fuera de peligro, habían celebrado desde la mañana hasta el anochecer, y la mayoría ignoró el hecho de que al día siguiente debían asistir a la fiesta en el palacio del rey.

Ya era tarde y Mirajane se daba cuenta que muchos dormirían en la posada, en el lugar donde habían caído después de ya no resistir más. Pasó entre varias personas inconscientes sonriendo, Juvia descansaba sobre el pecho de Gray, quien una vez dormido la abrazó inconscientemente. Natsu mantenía un brazo rodeando a Lucy, que tras varios intentos por zafarse se rindió y se quedó dormida sentada a su lado. Más allá Levy dormía abrazando a un Lily que no pudo escapar del agarre de la muchacha, y Mira podía jurar que Gajeel le había lanzado miradas recelosas al exceed cuando se acostó a su lado.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de calentarse, lo cierto es que la noche era fría. Buscó a Lisana y la encontró abrazando a Elfman, quien con la mano libre sostenía la mano de Evergreen. Negó indulgente, no tenía corazón para despertar a nadie, ni enviarlos a dormir a sus habitaciones. Se abrió paso entre bostezos, buscando un lugar para descansar, ya mañana empezarían la limpieza. Dio un paso silencioso y lo vio.

Laxus con el abrigo encima dormía con los brazos cruzados. Reprimió una risa pues su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, y su expresión era relajada. La pose de fortachón se veía reducida, luego recapacitó, en esa posición tendría un fuerte dolor de cuello por la mañana.

Avanzó suavemente y llegó hasta él, sólo debía moverlo un poco. Con sutileza lo movió hacía un lado para que se apoyara del todo en la pared. Luego en vez de apartarse, se fijó en su rostro, en su cicatriz, en sus labios. Recordó el beso en los camerinos, sus labios se entreabrieron ansiosos y… de repente una mano voló deprisa apresando la suya y la arrastró hacia delante.

Se dio de lleno con su pecho musculoso, y cuando trató de levantarse un brazo de hierro la envolvió con fuerza.

—La... Laxus— llamó suavemente —Suéltame.

El mago ni siquiera se movió, trató con más fuerza pero lo único que logró fue que él la acomodara en sus piernas y la dejara cómodamente descansar en su pecho.

Escuchaba el corazón de Laxus palpitar regularmente y su respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara. Los parpados le pesaron, estaba tan cansada, incluso pensar en seguir luchando para liberarse la canso. El abrigo de Laxus cayó sobre sus hombros y el frío que casi la hacía temblar se fue. Cálido, alzó la vista y vio el rostro del joven dormido, antes no entendía porque Ever, Freed y Bixlow le profesaban lealtad con tal fervor, pero desde que regresó podía ver lo que ellos veían.

Una vez superada su fase rebelde demostró que era digno nieto del maestro, ahora podía imaginarlo como futuro maestro del gremio sin temor al futuro que les depararía. Sonrió dándose por vencida y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Cuando la respiración de la joven se volvió regular y tranquila, Laxus entreabrió un ojo observando a la chica en sus brazos, sabía que algo había cambiado desde aquel beso en los camerinos. Levantó la mirada observando a sus compañeros en silencio, ahora él ya entendía lo que era un gremio, algo que valoraba y preservaría con cada fibra de su ser.

...

Laxus estaba en una esquina, por fin se había desecho de las mujeres que se habían colgado de él y a las que Freed casi había estrangulado. La música sonaba en salón del palacio, ya que tras el espectáculo que había montado Natsu la fiesta había continuado. Estaba distraído pensando en su padre, confiaba en el viejo y en la primera, sólo esperaba que no hubiera problemas para el gremio más adelante.

— ¿Bailas?

Le tomó un segundo reconocer la voz y ver a la maga que le sonreía. Mirajane se veía preciosa.

—Preferiría evitarlo. — Las mujeres locas podían volver si lo veían bailando.

Mira sonrió, no iba a permitir que él se librara tan fácilmente, no después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Ni por un segundo creyó que Laxus estuviera dormido cuando la atrapó.

—La reputación del gremio está en juego. — Le dijo muy formal —Ninguno de los chicos lo está tomando en serio.

Y era cierto, Laxus ya había notado a Natsu y Gajeel compitiendo por comida en una mesa, junto a ellos Levy y Lucy que trataban de apartarlos de los aperitivos. Más allá Gray esquivaba a una llorosa Juvia, y aunque Ever bailaba con Elfman, el Strauss era un desastre.

Observó a Mira que sonreía inocentemente, pero tenía esa chispa en su mirada, hace mucho no la veía así. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso es algo que no podemos permitir.

Laxus ofreció su brazo a la joven, cuando ella lo tomó, una sensación casi eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, como el día que se besaron. Al verla de soslayo notó que Mira también lo veía, supo que ella estaba recordando lo mismo.

Aquella noche de celebración, los dos magos de clase s, tuvieron su primer baile juntos, obtuvieron muchas miradas de los presentes, algunos de los cuales atinaron al pensar que aquel era el primero de muchos.

* * *

.

.

Celebrando la portada de esta semana. Recuerdo cuando hace casi un año escribí mi primer oneshot de ellos, pensando que algún día Mashima se daría cuenta de que podían ser una buena pareja.

Siento que ha sido así, Mashima no es de hacer las cosas sin razón, y en cuestión de parejas es muy consciente de ello y le regala guiños a los fans, espero que vengan más momentos de ellos dos.

Dedicado a **Izumi Eien**, le prometí ayer que iba a escribir un Laxus x Mira.

Gracias a todos los que lean ^^


End file.
